godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla: Daikaiju Battle Royale/@comment-28389738-20160529223719
Here's the kaiju are either confirmed or uncomfirmed. Godzilla (1955, 1965, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1971, 1972, 1975, Hanna Babera, 1984, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1993, Meltdown, Super Godzilla, 2004, 2016) Mothra (1961 Larva and Imago, 1964 Larva and Imago, 1968, 1992 Larva and Imago, 1996, Ghost, Baby Mothra, 2001 Larva and Imago, 2004 (Fire Version)) Mothra Leo (Larva, Rainbow Mothra 1998, Light Speed, Armour, Eternal) Primitive Mothra Battra (Godzilla Island Version) Rodan (1968, 1993 with Fire Rodan,) King Ghidorah (Dorat, 1998 with Cretaceous King Ghidorah, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, 2001 with 1,000 Year Old Dragon King Ghidorah) MechaGodzilla (1975, Black MechaGodzilla) Anguirus (1955, 1974, 2004, Unleashed Version) Varan (Unleashed Version) Baragon (1968, 2001) Kumonga (2004) Kamacuras (2004) Titanosaurus (Unleashed Version) King Kong (1933, 1966, 1967, Gorilla, 1976, 1986, 2000, 2005, 2016) Ebirah (2004) Giant Condor Minilla (1967 Undeveloped Version, 1968, Greenman Version, 2004) Manda (1963 without the Gotengo, 1968, 2004) Gabara (Greenman Version) Giant Octopus (1962, 1966, Hanna Barbera) Fake Godzilla (Godzilla Island Version) Fairy Mothra (1994, 1996, 1997, 1998) Garu Garu (1996, 1997, 1998) Desghidorah (Baby and Adult) Dagahra Giant Lizard Skeleturtle Maneater Matango (1963 with infected human, Godzilla Island Version) Moguera (Moguera 2, Proto-Moguera, Unleashed M.O.G.U.E.R.A.) Hedorah (Micro, Tadpole, Land, Neo Hedorah, 2004) Gigan (Zone Fighter Version, Godzilla Island Version, Modified) Jet Jaguar (Godzilla Island Version, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, Unleashed Version) King Caesar (Godzilla Island Version, 2004) Shockirus Biollante (Rose) Godzillasaurus SpaceGodzilla (Flying, Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type Two) Destoroyah (Micro, Juvenile, Aggrate, Flying) Godzilla Junior (Baby Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Godzilla Rebirth, Godzilla Island Version) Zilla (1998 no composite, Cyber-Zilla, 2004) Baby Zilla Zilla Junior (Baby and Adult) Giant Mutant Hummingbird Komodithrax D.R.A.G.M.A. (Baby and Adult) King Cobra Crustaceous Rex Nessie Baby Ness Rhinosaurus DNA Mimic Quetzalcoatl Baby Quetzalcoatl El Gusano Gigante Giant Turtle Giant Gila Monster Chameleon Area 51 Mutations Cryptocledius Ts-eh-Go and the Mutant Scorpions Reptilian Giant Bat Armillaria Fire Monster Cyber Fly Crackler Megapede Giant Mutant Widow Spider Deep-Dweller Shrewster Bacillus Giant Centipede Robo-Yeti (Disguised and True Form) Giant Water Beetle Mutant Jellyfish Swamp Beast Sub-Zero Manta Skeetera Mutant Giant Squid Norzzug Silver Hydra Giant Mutant Bee Nanotech Creature Giant Mutant Termite Lizard Slayers (1, 2, and 3) Mutant Rat Techno-Sentient Ice Borer (Adult and Baby) Medusa Godzooky Y2K Bug Chimera Earth Eater Time Dragon Diplodocus Cyborg Whale Axor Gravity Goliath Golden Guardians Magnetic Monster Giant Squid Colossus Great Watchuka Seaweed Monster Minotaur Megavolt Monsters Stone Creature Cyclops Creature Energy Beast Fire Bird Giant Manta Ray Power Dragon Breeder Beast Giant Beetle Magma Lizard Giant Black Widow Giant Ant Carnivorous Plant Giant Fly Giant Bee Orga (Millennian UFO, Millennian) Meganulon (1956, 2000, Meganula) Obsidius Balkzardan Barugaron Jyarumu Vagnosaurus Daisuke Serizawa Giant SMG-IInd MGR-IInd The Glog Sphectra Mechatron Tarantus Mister Meringue Dogolas Dogora Gororin Dororin Solomon Red (Land, water, flying, final) Acacius Maguma M.U.T.O. (Winged Male) Gorosaurus (Godman Version) Super X3 Gotengo (1963 no Manda, 2004 with Manda and without Manda) Now if only AWM will change his mind about scrapping Mothra 1992 and MechaGodzilla 1975.